The One Family -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae -GS-. By Rizky.


**The One My Family**

By : yoonjae86

Main Pair : YunJae

 _ **Genderswitch**_

Kisah bermula ketika bayi mungil dengan kulit putih sedikit pucat serta kedua mata hitamnya yang nampak sangat jernih kini terlahir ditengah-tengah keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang bisa dibilang sangat kaya di daerah Chungnam. Kim Hankyung bersama dengan istrinya Kim Heechul, berniat merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk memperingati hari lahir malaikat kecilnya yang mereka tunggu selama lima tahun terakhir. Betapa bahagianya kedua pasangan suami istri ini, senyumnya yang terus menghiasi wajah mereka tak pernah sirna sedikit pun. Bayi mungil yang kini berada di gendongan sang ibu sedikit menggeliat dan membuka kedua matanya yang memperlihatkan hazle hitam miliknya.

" _Uri_ Jaejoongie bangun" sahut sang ibu tersenyum manis dengan mencium pipi gembul putrinya yang tengah menggeliat seraya membuka mulutnya, menguap. Matanya yang tengah mengerjap membuat orang-orang gemas. Perlahan di baringkannya bayi mungil yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, ke dalam box bayi, sehingga para tamu dapat melihat rupa cantik putri kesayangannya.

Sungguh Jaejoong adalah hadiah terindah yang kini hadir di kehidupan kedua orang tuanya. Hankyung yang tak lelah mengucap rasa syukurnya. Di dekapnya tubuh sang istri seraya melihat putri kecilnya yang sesekali tersenyum manis akibat godaan dari teman, keluarga maupun rekan bisnisnya yang kini bergerombol mengelilingi box bercat putih itu.

"Terimakasih sayang" ucap lelaki yang tengah mengecup puncak kepala sang istri di dalam dekapannya.

"Hm?" heran sang istri dengan sedikit mendongak melihat wajah tampan suaminya.

"Terimakasih kau telah memberi malaikat kecil yang sangat cantik seperti Jaejoong" ucapnya tulus seraya tersenyum, di kecupnya bibir ranum istrinya. Detik berikutnya Heechul menggeleng pelan, di benamkannya wajah cantik itu ke dalam dada sang suami.

"Tidak, justru akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena terus bersabar dan selalu meyakinkanku ketika aku benar-benar lelah untuk mencoba memiliki seorang anak, hingga Jaejoong terlahir diantara kita. Aku berjanji akan membesarkannya dan mendidiknya dengan sangat baik" ujar Heechul bersungguh-sungguh yang kemudian di balas anggukan dengan kecupan bibir sekali lagi oleh Hankyung.

Sebuah janji yang benar-benar di tepati oleh seorang Kim Heechul. Ia benar-benar mendidik Jaejoong dengan sangat baik hingga Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi gadis SMP yang sangat manis. Ia tak pernah membedakan teman-temannya meski ia terlahir di antara keluarga kaya raya. Meski begitu Jaejoong lebih memilih ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Menurutnya jika ia memakai sepeda ia bisa menikmati pemandangan di sekitar rumahnya dan ia bisa menyapa masyarakat sekitar. Lagipula teman-temannya juga banyak yang memakai sepeda, meski terkadang salah satu temannya selalu memintanya untuk dibonceng. Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong tengah mengayuh sepeda miliknya menuju rumah Junsu, sahabat dekatnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku disini" lambai Junsu

"Ku kira aku akan menunggumu selama berjam-jam lagi seperti kemarin" ujar Jaejoong yang kemudian di hadiahi pukulan telak Junsu

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?" protes Jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cepat berangkat, kita terlambat!" titah Junsu yang sudah duduk di tempat boncengan sepeda Jaejoong.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka tiba di sekolah. Di parkirkannya sepeda putih miliknya. Kini kedua sahabat itu berjalan menuju kelas. Seperti biasanya mereka berkumpul dengan teman-temannya ketika waktu istirahat, makan bersama hingga bercerita bersama. Kehidupan layaknya anak sekolah. Bahkan teman-temannya tak menyangka jika seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah putri dari Kim Hankyung, orang terkaya di Chungnam. Bisnis ayahnya menyebar hingga ke beberapa daerah. Terlepas dari itu, Jaejoong merupakan siswi yang paling cerdas, rajin dan tentu saja cantik. Banyak siswa yang mendekatinya bahkan pernyataan cinta pun diterimanya hingga belasan kali. Namun tak ada satu pun yang diterima. Jaejoong sangat ingat betul nasihat sang ibu.

" _Joongie, kau memang putri eomma yang sangat cantik. Tak heran jika banyak teman lelakimu yang menaruh hati padamu. Tapi ingat nak, kau masih putri kecil kami. Bahkan kau tak mengerti apa itu cinta sesungguhnya. Kelak jika kau dewasa kau pasti mengerti apa itu cinta. Eomma tak ingin kau merasakan sakitnya cinta. Masih terlalu dini untuk itu, aku ingin putriku tumbuh selayaknya gadis kecil lainnya. Nikmati masa-masa sekolah bersama teman-temanmu, sahabatmu. Tuntutlah ilmu sebanyak mungkin untuk meraih cita-citamu kelak" jelas Heechul pada putrinya yang kini duduk menyender di kepala ranjang._

" _Lalu, bagimana jika ia memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Jika aku berkata tidak maka aku akan menyakitinya" tanya Jaejoong kecil pada sang ibu. Sementara Heechul hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan putri kecilnya._

" _Kau bisa menjawabnya dengan..."_

"Sungguh rugi jika kau ingin berpacaran denganku. Karena aku tak menginginkannya. Lagi pula usia kita masih terlalu dini, dan aku tak ingin membuat dosa dengan berpacaran denganmu. Perjalananku masih panjang, kelak aku hanya akan belajar mencintai kekasih halalku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasakan sakit hati hanya karena dikhianati" jawab Jaejoong persis dengan perkataan sang ibu. Sementara lelaki yang berdiri di depannya hanya mengerjapkan matanya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia sangat malu.

"Bagaimana jika kita berteman?" tawar lelaki kecil itu dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tentu saja" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Begitulah jawaban yang selalu Jaejoong berikan kepada setiap lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan berakhir dengan hubungan pertemanan. Kehidupan gadis mungil itu sungguh amat sangat bahagia. Ia di kelilingi banyak teman yang menyayanginya, tidak hanya itu kedua orang tuanya yang juga sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan memberikan apapun yang Jaejoong mau. Meski keduanya sibuk bekerja, Jaejoong tak pernah sedikit pun merasa kesepian. Karena sesibuk apapun Hankyung dan Heechul mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani putri kecilnya.

"Joongie, panggilkan _appa_ -mu di ruang kerjanya sayang" titah sang ibu yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam keluarga kecilnya. Meski ia sangat sibuk, Heechul selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas rumah tangganya, sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Meski terkadang ia benar-benar lelah di buatnya. Namun sesekali ia memanggil bibi Hwang untuk membantunya, hanya ketika ia benar-benar lelah.

"Baik Cinderella _yeoppo_ " ujar sang putri kecilnya seraya mencium pipi wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Dasar anak itu" sahut Heechul terkekeh melihat tingkah putrinya yang semakin jahil.

Tangga demi tangga ia naiki. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjang miliknya hingga menuju ruangan sang _appa_. Dibukanya pintu bercatkan coklat itu. Jaejoong sengaja menyembilkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang ayah. Dilihatnya lelaki yang ada di dalam ruangan tengah fokus dengan layar laptop hitamnya. Diam-diam Jaejoong ke dalam ruangan dengan mengendap-ngendap. Dipeluknya sang ayah yang kini tersenyum dengan ulah putri kecilnya.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya sang ayah yang kini menutup laptop di depannya dan beralih menghadap sang putri.

" _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk menjemput _appa_ , karena makan malam sudah siap" jawabnya dan kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kita turun sekarang"

Heechul tengah tersenyum melihat suami bersama putrinya berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sengaja menyiapkan menu special untuk orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Setelah berkumpul mereka memulai acara makan malam bersama. Kehidupan yang benar-benar membahagiakan untuk Jaejoong. Waktu berjalan hingga kini Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang tengah menginjak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Jaejoong di terima di SMA Toho, sekolah elit di daerah Chungnam saat itu. Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Kebahagiaan yang selalu hadir setiap harinya. Namun entah untuk hari ini, hati kecil Jaejoong tak merelakan kedua orang tauanya yang akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui rekan bisnis mereka.

"Kami hanya akan pergi selama tiga hari sayang" hibur Heechul yang kemudian mengusap punggung putrinya yang kini tengah menangis terisak.

" _Ani_ , joongie ingin _eomma appa_ tetap dirumah saja" rengeknya dengan isakan kecil

"Tiga hari hanya sebentar sayang, kami janji akan kembali tepat waktu dan setelah itu kita akan berlibur bersama ke _Disney Land_ " bujuk Hankyung dengan mengusap kepala putrinya, tak elak Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibu dan kini menatap lamat kedua mata sang ayah.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mengusap kedua matanya yang penuh air. Hankyung mengangguk bersamaan dengan senyuman Heechul.

"Kalian sudah berjanji padaku untuk pulang tepat waktu. Dan jika kalian tidak menepatinya aku akan marah" ucapnya dengan mempoutkan _cherry lips_ miliknya membuat kedua orang tuanya gemas.

"Kami janji" ucap Heechul dan Hankyung kompak yang kemudian mencium pipi Jaejoong bersamaan. Heechul yang mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong sementara Hankyung pipi kanan putrinya.

Kedua orang tuanya pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini di rumah seorang diri, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sepeninggal orang tuanya Jaejoong memanggil Junsu sahabat kecilnya. Setibanya Junsu di rumahnya, membuat mood Jaejoong sedikit membaik. Seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama mulai dari mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama hingga membicarakan hal-hal seputar di sekolah. Tak hanya sewaktu SMP saja, kini Junsu juga bersekolah di SMA Toho sama seperti Jaejoong. Tak jauh berbeda dengan masa SMP, di sekolah barunya ini Junsu juga sering mendapati sahabat kecilnya mengalami pernyataan cinta. Bahkan Junsu hingga kewalahan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-teman lelakinya yang terus menerus menanyakan mengenai Jaejoong.

Kehidupan seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu sangat sempurna. Namun kesempurnaan itu sirna setelah dua hari kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Di kabarkan jika mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalan kembali dari bisnisnya. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kerusakan pada mesin pengendalinya. Bahkan pilot pesawat mengharuskan mendarat darurat, namun naas. Badan pesawat menghantam tebing yang berdiri menjulang di tengah bentangan lautan biru nan luas. Sebagian penumpang pesawat mengalami luka parah dan sebagian meninggal pada saat itu juga. Sungguh dada Jaejoong serasa tertohok, sesak. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ini terjadi padanya. Tak sedikit pun ia pernah membayangkan hal semacam ini. Kedua orang tuanya akan mengalami kecalakan yang begitu mengenaskan.

Bersama dengan paman dan bibinya, Jaejoong ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia berharap mereka baik-baik saja, meski itu kemungkinan terkecilnya. Kedua mata hazlenya kini serasa mengabur akibat cairan bening yang terus menerus keluar tanpa henti membasahi pipi putihnya. Kini Hankyung bersama istrinya terbaring lemah di ruang _Unit Gawat Darurat_ , berbagai alat terpasang di seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak diinginka Jaejoong. Lebih baik Tuhan menghukumnya dengan ia yang menggantikan kedua orang tuanya, terbaring lemah. Hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu _UGD_. Membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan bersimpati padanya, bahkan hati mereka pun akan terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, sudah tiga jam berlalu Jaejoong tetap setia berdiri di depan pintu melihat kerumunan orang-orang berbaju putih itu memeriksa kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan pamannya, Kim Sungmin memintanya untuk duduk dan memakan makanan yang sudah di pesannya. Namun sebuah tolakan yang ia terima. Ironis, hatinya benar-benar terasa dicubit.

"Keluarga dari Mr Hankyung dan Mrs Heechul?" tanya lelaki paruh baya mengenakan setelan jas putih dengan _stetoskop_ menggantung di lehernya.

"Saya putrinya dok, bagaimana keadaan orang tua saya?" sahut Jaejoong cepat dengan isakan yang masih senantiasa keluar dari _cherry lips_ -nya.

"Mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin"

"Apa maksutmu dok?" tanya Sungmin

"Ini surat yang beliau titipkan kepadaku untuk di berikan kepada kalian. Kami permisi" pamit dokter yang bername tag Song Il Kook. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan secarik kertas yang di berikan kepada pamannya. Ia menarik tangan lelaki berjas putih itu seraya berteriak histeris bersamaan dengan tangisannya yang semakin pecah.

"BOHONG!" teriaknya.

"KAU SEORANG DOKTER! Harusnya kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Akan aku berikan seluruh uang yang aku punya bahkan SEMUANYA AKAN KU BERIKAN PADAMU!" jerit seorang Kim Jaejoong menggema di seluruh ruangan membuat orang-orang sekitar memandangnya ironi. Bahkan kini ia bersimpuh di bawah kaki lelaki berjas putih itu dengan tangisan yang samakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kumohon selamatkan orang tuaku Tuan, bahkan aku rela memberikan tubuhku jika kau mampu menyembuhkan mereka seperti semula" lirih Jaejoong.

"Hanya mereka hiks, hanya mereka satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga untukku" tambahnya nyaris tak bersuara.

Sungguh sangat ironis sekali. Sakit hingga ke ulu hati. Sungmin yang melihat keponakannya kini menunduk, membantu keponakan kesayangannya itu berdiri. Di peluknya gadis rapuh di depannya. Lain halnya dengan Il Kook, perasaan bersalah menyeruap begitu saja memenuhi hatinya. Matanya memanas. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter. Il Kook merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia menghancurkan hati gadis remaja yang kini berada di dekapan sang paman. Tetapi ia bukanlah Tuhan yang mampu mengubah segalanya dengan mudah. Ia hanya seorang dokter dan ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

"Kita pulang Jae" ajak sang paman yang kemudian menuntun Jaejoong. Sementara Kim SooHyun tengah berbincang dengan pihak rumah sakit agar membawa kedua orang tua Jaejoong ke rumah untuk di urus pemakamannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya menangis dan semakin terisak hingga membuatnya sesak. Dunianya hancur hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik saja. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini di berikan kedua orang tuanya belum bisa ia balaskan.

Setelah pemakaman yang dihadiri keluarga besarnya dan teman-teman Jaejoong serta rekan bisnis kedua orang tuanya selesai, kini Jaejoong mengurung diri di dalam kamar besarnya. Beberapa hari berlalu, dan Jaejoong tetap dengan posisinya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bibi Hwang mencoba berkali-kali membujuknya untuk makan namun tetap saja, makanan yang di sediakan tak juga di jamah oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan Sungmin dan SooHyun juga ikut andil membujuk Jaejoong, namun nihil. Hingga Junsu datang kembali menjenguk Jaejoong dan berniat menginap di rumahnya. Perlahan Junsu membujuk Jaejoong hingga gadis itu mau makan meski hanya beberapa suapan saja.

Di kediaman Sungmin, lelaki paruh baya itu akhirnya membuka lembaran berwarna putih yang terbungkus amplop. Lembaran yang diberikan padanya saat di rumah sakit. Begitu terkejutnya saat ia membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis.

 _Sungmin-ah_

 _Setelah kau menerima surat ini, itu berarti aku bersama istriku sudah berada di surga. Kau pasti tau mengenai perusahaanku yang kini tengah memiliki beberapa cabang bukan, aku ingin kau mengelolanya. Ku berikan seluruh hartaku padamu bahkan aset rumah maupun perusahaanku, kau bisa mengurusnya atas namamu. Kami menitipkan putri semata wayang kami padamu. Sekolahkan dia hingga tinggi, aku rasa beberapa uang tabungan kami cukup untuk sekolah joongie. Kelak cabang perusahaan yang ada di Seoul biarlah Jaejoong yang mengurus. Ku percayakan semuanya padamu, Sungmin-ah. Sampaikan pada Joongie jika kami sangat menyanginya, buatlah dia selalu tersenyum seperti kami yang selalu membahagiakannya._

 _Kim Hankyung, Kim Heechul_

Bagaimana mungkin _hyung_ -nya memberikan seluruh harta yang dimiliki padanya. Bahkan selama ini ia sudah banyak menerima bantuan dari Hankyung, hingga sukses dan hidup yang bisa dikatakan berkelebihan. Dan kini Hankyung memberikan seluruh kekayaannya padanya secara cuma-cuma. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati dengan Jaejoong selaku putri _hyung-_ nya. Berbeda dengan istrinya, Kim SooHyun menginginkan pindah ke rumah Jaejoong yang notabene lebih besar dari kediamannya yang sekarang.

Keseharian Jaejoong sungguh berbeda bahkan berbalik 360o. Ia kini tinggal bersama dengan paman serta istri dan anaknya, Kim Ahra. Tidak ada lagi kebebasan saat berangkat sekolah. Kini Jaejoong harus mau di antar jemput dengan beberapa _bodyguard_ ke sekolah bersama dengan Ahra, mengingat mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Setiap harinya berjalan seperti biasanya, Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah yang sesungguhnya tidak nyaman untuknya. Bahkan kamar Jaejoong kini ditempati oleh Ahra.

Teman-teman Jaejoong tak satupun yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong ketika dirumah selain Junsu. Bahkan Junsu sangat membenci Ahra yang seakan tidak mengenal Jaejoong saat di sekolah. Bahkan ponsel yang dipakai Jaejoong saat ini adalah ponsel bekas Ahra, sementara gadis itu membeli ponsel keluaran terbaru.

"Jae, berontaklah sedikit" geram Junsu

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong

"Apa kau tak ingin menuntut hakmu? Bahkan mereka dengan sengaja menginjakmu"

"Sudahlah" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum, menyakinkan sahabat kecilnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau terlalu baik Jae. Bahkan mereka benar-benar tak tahu di untung" kesal Junsu.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya, hingga kini Jaejoong menginjak kelas dua SMA. Bahkan ia mengenal apa itu menyukai lawan jenis. Ia tak menyangka akan merasakannya secepat ini. Ia masih mengingat perkataan ibunya. Sungguh Jaejoong tak ingin itu terjadi. Tetapi lelaki bermata musang itu membuatnya luluh begitu saja. Bahkan setiap harinya, Jaejoong selalu di bantu olehnya. Kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tak di rasakannya.

"Pagi Jae" sapa lelaki bermata musang itu padanya.

"Pagu Yunho-ah" sahut Jaejoong malu-malu

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya lelaki bernama Yunho itu, Jaejoong menangguk

"Tentu saja, terima kasih sudah membantuku semalam" ucap Jaejoong tulus.

Tak jarang Yunho mengunjungi rumah Jaejoong bersama dengan teman lainnya, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin. Mereka memutuskan bersahabat ketika menginjak kelas dua. Bahkan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun diantara semuanya hanya Junsu yang mengetahui bagaimana kisah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak berniat menceritakannya kepada yang lain, lagi pula untuk apa ia harus menceritakannya. Itu akan menambah dosa pikirnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tumbuh benih cinta di antara keduanya. Ia sudah memperhatikan Jaejoong sejak pertama masuk SMA Toho. Namun baru tahun ini mereka sekelas. Merupakan selangkah lebih maju bagi Yunho, perlahan ia mendekati Jaejoong, hingga ia memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis bermata doe itu. Sebulan berjalan dengan lancar, bahkan tak ayal mereka menghabiskan weekend bersama. Dengan berbagai alasan Jaejoong berikan kepada pamannya agar ia bisa berkencan dengan Jaejoong. Satu-satunya alasan yang selalu Jaejoong berikan adalah belajar kelompok bersama di rumah Junsu. Dengan begitu ia akan bebas dari _bodyguard_ sewaan pamannya. Berbeda dengan Ahra yang sudah bebas dari _bodyguard_ sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 tahun. Sejak itu ia mengendarai mobil sportnya sendiri ke sekolah, hadiah dari sang ibu.

"Yunnie" sapa Jaejoong yang kemudian menghampur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Senyuman lima jari menghiasi wajah cantiknya, membuat Yunho gemas.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini" puji Yunho yang menimbulkan kemerahan di kedua pipi putih gadisnya. Jaejoong yang kini mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan atas kaos sedikit longgar berwarna putih dan rambutnya yang tergerai berwarna sedikit kecoklatan dihiasi topi bundar kecil berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau baru tahu jika aku cantik?" goda Jaejoong dan diangguki Yunho.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" ajak Yunho

"Tentu saja, sebelum _bodyguard_ sialan itu datang" kesal Jaejoong mengingat lelaki berbadan kekar dengan memakai setelan hitam.

"Suie~ kami pergi dulu" pamit Jaejoong pada sahabatnya.

"Kalian hati-hati" sahut Junsu yang kemudian diangguki oleh Jaejoong

"Nanti jika mereka datang bilang saja aku tengah membeli makanan" cengir Jaejoong.

Setelah kepergian Yunho dan Jaejoong, entah mengapa Junsu sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Yunho di kehidupan Jaejoong. Dengan begitu tawa yang selama ini sirna kembali menghiasi wajah cantik sahabat kecilnya. Sedikit mengurangi rasa cemasnya pada Jaejoong mengingat Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Ahra dan ibunya. Bahkan ketika Junsu menjenguk Jaejoong saat sakit, bibi Hwang menangis di hadapan Junsu menceritakan keadaan Jaejoong padanya. Bisa dikatakan Jaejoong benar-benar seperti dikurung di dalam sangkar emas. Bahkan semua barang milik Jaejoong berpindah tangan menjadi milik Ahra atas perintah Kim SooHyun. Sementara Sungmin selaku pamannya hanya membiarkan meski beberapa kali menyuruh Ahra untuk mengembalikan barang milik Jaejoong, namun tetap saja Kim SooHyun-lah yang berkuasa. Junsu bersumpah seumur hidup ia tak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang sudah berani menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Kini keduanya berada di taman yang selalu di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang tengah berkencan. Jaejoong yang semula duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, dengan reflek mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah menatap entah kemana. Di peluknya lengan sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho menatap gadis yang teramat di cintainya. Sementara Jaejoong mengangguk dengan menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Begitu banyak lelaki kaya yang mendekatimu, setara denganmu. Sementara aku hanya lelaki sederhana yang tak memiliki apapun" pernyataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Sungguh aku tak menginginkan materi Yun, hanya dengan hati yang kau berikan padaku saja itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tak butuh materi" tungkas Jaejoong

"Tentu saja kau tak butuh materi, bahkan kau materimu sudah sangat berlebih Jae" gurai Yunho, namun seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu.

"Aku tak memiliki materi sedikit pun Yun" jawabnya menerawang langit hitam di atasnya, sehingga membuat kening Yunho mengkerut, heran.

"Apa maksutmu?" tanya Yunho

"Tidak. Terimakasih karena sudah hadir di kehidupanku" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menghadap sang kekasih, reflek Yunho mencium _cherry lips_ gadisnya yang membuatnya gemas.

Sementara di kediaman Junsu, kini mobil bercat hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya, memperlihatkan dua lelaki berbadan kekar yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Tubuh Junsu serasa menegang.

"Bagaimana ini Joongie belum juga kembali" gerutu Junsu yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari dua lelaki berbadan kekar itu mengetuk pintu, hingga Junsu keluar dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Dimana nona Jaejoong?" tanya salah satu _boduguard_ Jaejoong.

"J-jaejoong tengah membeli makanan" bohong Junsu

"Dimana?"

"Dimana dia membeli makanan bukan urusanmu bukan, kau hanya perlu menjemput Jaejoong dengan keadaan selamat tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Jadi tunggulah saja" sahut Changmin, yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah Junsu.

"Lagi pula, sangat di sayangkan mengapa remaja seusia kami harus di kekang oleh seorang _bodyguard_ menyeramkan seperti kalian? Mengurangi keindahan masa remaja kami saja" tambah Yoochun yang kemudian dihadiahi pelototan dari Junsu. Sungguh ia tak ingin kedua temannya ini babak belur akibat ucapannya yang kurang sopan.

"Kami akan menunggu" sahut salah satu _bodyguard_ yang kini berdiri di depan rumah Junsu.

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik Junsu pada kedua temannya

"Sudahlah biarkan saja" sahut Yoochun

"Lagi pula aku sudah mengirim Yunho _hyung_ pesan agar membawa tuan putrinya kembali karena _bodyguard_ -nya sudah menunggu" tambah Changmin.

Tak berapa lama Yunho kembali dengan membonceng Jaejoong dengan motor miliknya. Jaejoong melihat kedua orang yang tak ingin dilihatnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal. Sungguh ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan teman-temannya terlebih dengan Yunho. Lagi pula ini masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Jaejoong tak enak hati karena kehadiran _bodyguard-_ nya.

"Tak apa Jae. Semoga mereka tak mengadukanmu kepada nenek sihir itu" sahut Junsu

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan ke-empat temannya.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong memasuki mobil bercat hitam, diikuti kedua _bodyguard_ -nya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Jika ia bisa, pasti sudah dipatahkan kaki kedua lelaki bersetalan jas hitam itu agar tak mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi. Jaejoong benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Bahkan ketika di rumah ia harus menerima omelan dari istri pamannya, Kim SooHyun. Bukan karena Jaejoong pulang terlambat atau karna mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong, melainkan karena gadis cantik ini di minta untuk membantu keperluan sang paman untuk mengahadapi pemilihan walikota Chungnam berikutnya. Ya. Kim Sungmin saat ini mencalonkan diri sebagai walikota Chungnam. Setiap malam Jaejoong membantu pamannya, sementara putri pamannya, Ahra, ia sedang nyenyaknya tidur di kamar milik Jaejoong dulunya.

Keesokan paginya Jaejoong membagi alat tulis serta buku yang bersampul wajah pamannya dan bertuliskan Kim Sungmin. Dengan telaten ia membagikan alat tulis itu kepada seluruh siswa SMA Toho. Di bantu dengan Junsu dan kekasihnya serta kedua temannya. Bahkan beberapa siswa merasa simpati pada Jaejoong, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang notabene adalah keponakan Kim Sungmin mau membagikan alat tulis yang sebenarnya untuk mempromosikan dirinya agar dipilih sebagai walikota, sementara anaknya sendiri Kim Ahra, malah enakan-enakan tak membantu apapun sama sekali.

"Ingin rasanya kujambak rambut si Ahra itu" gerutu Junsu

"Sudahlah" lerai Jaejoong

Keseharian Jaejoong mulai terasa begitu berat ketika gadis cantik ini dihadapkan dengan berbagai permasalahan yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Bahkan Jaejoong harus merelakan impiannya menjadi seorang designer dengan mengambil jurusan fashion di Universitas Shinki. Beberapa kali gadis bermata doe ini memohon kepada sang paman namun apa yang di dapatkan hanyalah sebuah penolakan. Bahkan bibinya, Kim SooHyun dengan terang-terangan mengingatkan jika seorang Kim Jaejoong hanyalah keponakan Kim Sungmin, tak berhak meminta lebih karena biaya pendidikan Ahra jauh lebih penting ketimbang dirinya. Haruskah ia mengubur semua keinginannya serta impiannya selama ini?

Bahkan gadis berparas cantik ini tak pernah sedikit pun mengeluh ketika dengan seenaknya Ahra mengambil barang miliknya, atau ketika sang bibi dan Ahra menyuruh Jaejoong melakukan ini itu layaknya seorang pembantu. Tak sadarkah jika rumah megah yang mereka tempati merupakan rumah milik kedua orang tua Jaejoong? Sungguh mereka telah melupakan hal semacam itu. Membuat bibi Hwang yang melihatnya serasa teriris hatinya.

" _Eomma_ ~ _Appa~_ joongie merundukan kalian" isak Jaejoong dengan membenamkan paras cantiknya ke dalam bantal. Sebuah ketukan pintu pun seakan tak sanggup terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Kini pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok wanita tua yang membawa nampan makanan ke dalam.

"Nak joongie, makan dulu. Sudah daritadi pagi belum makan kan?" terdengar suara langkah kaki bibi Hwang yang kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja, mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang kecil Jaejoong. Hanya sebuah isakan kecil yang di dengar bibi Hwang. Dengan tangannya yang sedikit keriput bibi Hwang mengambil bantal Jaejoong, yang kini memperlihatkan paras cantik itu nampak basak oleh air mata. Diusapnya lelehan air mata yang tak juga berhenti.

"Kenapa nak joongie menangis hm?" tanya bibi Hwang, dan sebuah gelengan di terima sebagai jawaban.

"Kau merindukan Nyonya dan Tuan?" sekali lagi wanita tua itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Dengan erat Jaejoong memeluk wanita di depannya ini, wanita yang dulu ikut andil merawatnya selama sang ibu sibuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis yang memakan waktu berhari-hari. Tangisnya kembali pecah, isakan demi isakan keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_. Aku ingin menyusul mereka. Aku lelah _ahjumma_ " adu Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tak sanggup lagi menjalani harinya yang semakin lama semakin memberatkannya. Meski Yunho akan selalu ada di sisinya tapi tetap saja tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menggantikan kasih sayang orang tua, pengertian serta perhatian yang mereka curahkan sepenuhnya untuk anak-anak mereka.

Dilepasnya pelukan gadis malang di depannya, diusapnya pipi putih yang nampak sedikit tirus. Seulas senyuman bibi Hwang berikan pada gadis kecil di depannya. Mencoba menghiburnya.

"Joongie tak boleh berkata seperti itu nak, masih ada bibi, Junsu dan teman-teman lainnya. Kim Jaejoong putri Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul adalah gadis manis yang kuat. Bahkan kau sudah bertahan hingga beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Jika kau berkata seperti itu, hanya akan membuat Tuan dan Nyonya merasa sangat sedih disana" tutur bibi Hwang, mencoba meredam kesedihan Jaejoong.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Kini Jaejoong sudah meyusun keputusannya yang telah ia pikirkan dengan baik. Tentu saja dengan pertimbangan dari kekasih dan sahabatnya. Jung Yunho? Tentu saja ia tau bagaimana kisah dibalik wajah ceria Jaejoong selama ini. Junsu memberi tahu Yunho ketika Jaejoong terbaring sakit dirumah sakit akibat penyakit _tifus-_ nya karena kelelahan. Yunho merasa tak berguna saat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenali raut wajah kekasihnya ketika berpura-pura bahagia dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kini Kim Jaejoong bukanlah gadis malang yang menerima semua perlakuan paman, bibi serta anaknya yang semena-mena padanya.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Yunho yang kini menatap sayang gadisnya.

"Tentu saja, apa yunnie keberatan?" ragu Jaejoong melepas pelukannya pada tubuh kekar kekasihnya. Dibelainya pipi gadisnya, seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Sama sekali tidak sayang. Apapun keputusanmu aku kan menerimanya"

"Terimakasih" dikecupnya bibir Yunho sehingga menimbulkan kekehan pelan. Dengan sengaja lelaki bermarga Jung itu mencubit pipi gadisnya, sementara Jaejoong mempoutkan _cherry lips-_ nya dengan gerutuan yang tak jelas. Lucu. Menurut Yunho.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menemui pamannya di kantor walikota Chungnam. Ya sekarang Kim Sungmin resmi menjadi wali kota Chungnam setelah pencalonan tahun kemarin gagal. Di ketuknya pintu besar bercat coklat itu hingga terdengar suara mempersilahkannya masuk. Jaejoong mencoba menarik nafas dalam, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju meja sang paman. Dengan membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

"Jae ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyuman khasnya, yang kini membuat Jaejoong muak.

"Aku ingin paman mengatas namakan perusahaan cabang _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang ada di Seoul atas namaku. Dan mohon berikan berkasnya kepadaku, aku akan mengurusnya" jelas Jaejoong

"Tapi Jae-"

"Lagi pula kau tak menginginkanku melanjutkan sekolah bukan? Jadi biarkan aku mengurus satu-satunya perusahaan peninggalan kedua orang tuaku setelah seluruh hartanya diberikan kepada adik _eomma_ satu-satunya" potong Jaejoong

"Jae, mereka tak-"

"Aku tahu, mereka tak meninggalkan seluruh hartanya kepada paman, bahkan mereka sudah memberikan tabungannya padamu yang sangat mereka percayai untuk mengurus kebutuhanku dan membiarkan aku untuk melanjutkan sekolah setinggi mungkin jika aku mau" sindir Jaejoong

"Jae-"

"Sudahlah, aku tak berniat merebutnya darimu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil satu-satunya cabang perusahaan yang ada di Seoul peninggalan orang tuaku" lagi, Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. Helaan nafas terdengar dari hidung bangir Sungmin, ia menyerahkan semua berkas perusahaan cabang Seoul kepada Jaejoong sesuai permintaan orang tua Jaejoong.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut kecoklatan yang tergerai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sungguh ia tak betah harus berlama-lama melihat wajah menua sang paman. Atau setelah ia keluar dari ruangan ini, Kim Sungmin bukanlah pamannya lagi. Jaejoong mengentikan langkahnya ketika tangan putihnya hendak membuka knop pintu.

"Satu hal lagi, biarkan aku mengganti margaku menjadi seperti ayahku Tan Hankyung. Kini namaku bukanlah Kim Jaejoong melainkan Tan Jaejoong. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktumu untuk memberiku tumpangan hidup Tuan Kim Sungmin. Aku pergi" dibukanya pintu besar itu dan ia berjalan meninggalkan sang paman yang kini menyesali sikapnya yang seaakan tak peduli pada keponakan satu-satunya.

"Maafkan aku _noona_ " sesal Sungmin menutup wajahnya dan membayangkan wajah sang kakak, Kim Heechul.

Tak jauh dari kantor walikota, nampak seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas rapi tengah bersandar di mobil audy hitamnya, menunggu seseorang. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat sosok yang teramat dicintainya kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

"Kita pergi?" ajaknya, si gadis mengangguk seraya memasuki mobil.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho saat mendapati wajah sedih Jaejoong. Ditolehkannya kepala gadis itu menghadap sang kekasih. Senyuman terukir teramat manis diberikan kepada Yunho.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Terimakasih karena selalu menemaniku" ucap tulus Jaejoong, dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat. Cairan bening dengan lancangnya kini membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong. Isaka kecil pun lolos dari bibir ranum Jaejoong. Yunho yang menyadari itu mencoba menenangkan gadisnya dengan mengusap pelan punggung kecil Jaejoong.

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu kemana pun kau pergi" jawab Yunho yang kemudian ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya seraya mengusap lelehan bening yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"You're **The One My Family** " lirih Jaejoong yang kemudian di hadiahi sebuah kecupan lembut oleh Yunho.

Kehidupan baru telah menanti Jaejoong. Hal besar yang diputuskan oleh Jaejoong adalah pergi meninggalkan Chungnam. Kota kelahirannya. Kota yang penuh kenangan bahagia bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah kependudukan menjadi warga Seoul menetap sebagai disana bersama Yunho. Bibi Hwang yang merelakan kepergian Jaejoong. Junsu yang kini tengah melanjutkan studinya di Jepang bersama Yoochun. Dan Changmin yang memutuskan untuk membuka bisnis di China.

 _Jangan pernah mengeluh dengan apa pun yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Karena suatu saat ketika kau mampu bersabar serta mengendalikan kemarahanmu. Hadiah besar dari Tuhan akan membahagiakan hidupmu tanpa bisa kau bayangkan._

 **END**

EYD berantakan. Typo everywhere kayaknya. Haha. Mian kalau terlalu panjang dan konflik maupun cerita terlalu garing. Udah dikurangin tapi tetep aja panjang :'D Sebenernya sebagian kisah aku kutip dari kehidupan nyata temen jadinya panjang #halah. Trus waktu udah dituang eh jadi gini *ditampol* abaikan. Terimakasih. ^^~


End file.
